


your touch my lullaby

by ddamn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Harry, M/M, Sad Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddamn/pseuds/ddamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короче говоря, Луи не любил одиночество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch my lullaby

Луи перевернулся на бок, и, подцепив носком плед, поднял его выше, укрываясь, сгибая ноги в коленях. Всё-таки эта вещь была чертовски мала взрослому парню.  
  
Его день давно уже должен был подойти к концу, Луи должен был уснуть сном младенца после тяжелого трудового дня (ну и что, что труд умственный), забыться, отпустить все проблемы и заботы хотя бы на несколько часов, но. Но.  
  
Было отвратительное зимнее время, когда холода ещё вроде бы и не пришли, люди позволяли себе выскочить из дома в паре свитеров, забыв о куртках, но Луи, слишком не привыкший к одиночеству и холоду соседнего места на кровати, кутался во что только можно, натягивал не только свою пижаму, но и ту, что принадлежала Зейну, ту, что пахла им, пусть и надевал парень её всего-то пару раз.  
  
Батареи почему-то были до отвратительного холодными, обслуживающий персонал здания слишком несговорчивым, а Луи очень уж не любил обогреватели. Он никогда не мог правильно установить тот идеальный баланс тепла и холода, момент, когда обогреватель можно было бы уже и выключить, и, как результат, ему либо по-прежнему было слишком холодно, либо жарко, да так, что щёки горели, а желудок сводило от тошноты.   
  
Короче говоря, Луи не любил одиночество.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, он решил сделать последнюю попытку уснуть самому, а потом, если уже не выйдет, так уж и быть он найдёт какое-нибудь занятие.   
  
На нём была футболка и пижамная кофта, сверху накинут плед, но это никогда не пошло бы в сравнение прикосновениям любимого тела, которое согрело бы даже в самый холодный день.  
  
Он легко поддел край одёжки и проскользил по холодному боку, задерживая руку в таком положении. Пальцы были слишком холодными, но такие знакомые касания — именно так Зейн поглаживал его, моментально усыпляя, — казалось, они должны были принести желанное облегчение, но. Но это ведь всё равно не то.  
  
Мягко сжав бок, Луи вздохнул снова, и, может, пусть сам он и знал, что кроме него в квартире никого, его тело просто принимало всё за истину, и, ладно. Кто знает, обычно подрочить было неплохим снотворным.  
  
Он пропустил руку между бедер — совсем рядом с пахом, сжал более чувствительную кожу, уже отчетливо понимая, что если сейчас разрядки не получит — не видать ему сна как своих ушей.  
  
Покорно перевернувшись на живот, он стянул плед так, чтобы тот скрывал его ноги, и, словно пробуя, плавно толкнулся в кровать. И, да, именно этого хотело его тело.  
  
Это не было такой уж простой задачей учитывая то, насколько давно уехал Зейн и как мало порно он смотрел за свою жизнь, чтобы, надрачивая себе в душе, в кровати, за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма представлять всё новые и новые позы и локации. Может, никогда не поздно отрыть где-нибудь в закладках старый-добрый порносайт? В общем и целом, чисто физически он, конечно, кончил, но морально Луи остался таким же заебаным и неудовлетворённым. Чёртов Зейн с его дурацкой командировкой.  
  
Кто вообще отправляет людей в такие заброшенные дыры, где интернет — скорее диковинное слово, чем норма. И так уже четыре месяца Луи живёт с невыключаемым ноутбуком от звонка до звонка в скайпе. И то, даже в такие короткие встречи едва ли удастся нормально поговорить.  
  
Так что, да, может, всё же не было странным, что он никак не мог уснуть.  
  
За стеной что-то снова упало, раз в четвертый за час (не то чтобы он считал), и, низко простонав, Луи вслепую протянул руку к тумбе, подхватывая телефон.  
  
Его сосед, Гарри, на днях должен был вернуться из командировки, вроде той, в которой сейчас пропадал Зейн, так что, вслепую набирая знакомый номер, Луи надеялся на хорошую компанию и едва ли успел придумать оправдание звонка в такое время.  
  
— Алло, Луи? — голос весёлый, и Луи почти забылся, утопая в таких привычных и знакомых нотках. — Я скучал.  
  
— Слушай, Стайлс, а у тебя есть… какао? — ляпнув первое, что пришло в голову, Луи опустил ладонь на лоб, качая головой.  
  
— Ты два месяца поливал цветы в моей квартире — тебе ли не знать, что там есть?  
  
— Не было. Но ты любишь какао и приехал, а я не могу уснуть…  
  
— Я не дома, Лу, — голос раздался мягче, тише, а музыка, что играла фоном стала тише.  
  
— Но… Я слышу, как ты ходишь за стеной, Хаз, так что давай, неси мне какао, пока я добрый, — и, хмыкнув, Луи сбросил вызов.  
  
И только спустя пару минут, когда он прокручивал в голове диалог и придумывал ответы получше, Луи понял, что что-то здесь не сходилось. Гарри сказал, что он не дома, но Луи отчетливо слышал шаги за стеной. На фоне у Гарри громко играла музыка, тогда как в квартире была полная тишина.  
  
Нахмурившись, Луи сильнее укутался пледом, крепко жмурясь, надеясь, что всё ему только показалось. Только вот за стеной что-то снова упало.  
  
Осторожно, чтобы не шуметь, он спустил ногу с кровати, хватая телефон и крепко сжимая в ладони. Темнота не способствовала нормальному передвижению, но Луи давно привык к своей болезни, которую Зейн всегда называл милой. Если болезнь вообще может быть милой.  
  
У него была гемералопия, в народе просто — куриная слепота. Луи прекрасно видел при хорошем освещении или днём, но в сумерках или ночью он не видел абсолютно ничего. Первое время было странно привыкать к новой, совместной квартире. Луи всегда казалось, что днём она светлая и приветливая, пусть множество рисунков баллончиком на стенах и придавало чего-то пугающего — с непривычки резкие линии и штрихи казались чем-то странным и неопознанным, люди, казалось, меняли выражения лиц и всё в таком духе. Но ночью, в полнейшей тьме оживали все дурацкие страхи Луи, которым никогда не было основания. Он не верил ни в призраков, ни в монстров, но, да, он боялся, что на него может что-то выскочить вдруг, съесть, не доведи господь. Так что у них было полно выключателей и лампы были оснащены самыми мощными лампочками. Но от этого легче не становилось. Тем более сейчас, во время внепланового отключения электричества по всему дому. Он не мог ни с Зейном связаться, если тот будет в сети, ни по фэйсбуку полазить, ни фильм посмотреть. Луи ненавидел такие моменты.  
  
Так вот, если кое-как он и привык квартире, то сейчас почему-то стало до безумия жутко. Во-первых, это, безусловно, пугающие звуки за стеной, при условии, что кроме него и самого хозяина ключи больше никому не достались. Во-вторых, отсутствие света, что всегда немного наводило на него панику. Сейчас он был полностью ослеплён, что, конечно, то ещё удовольствие.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Луи сжал крепче телефон в руке и едва не вскрикнул, совсем по-дурацки подпрыгивая, когда тот завибрировал. Интуитивно нажав на «принять» он поднёс телефон к уху, вслушиваясь в голос собеседника.  
  
— Лу, я скоро буду, я недалеко, — пробормотал Гарри. Его голос был взволнованным и беспокоящимся, и Луи, кое-как добравшись до единственной комнаты, что не имела связи со стенами в квартиру Гарри — к гостиной, — уселся в кожаное кресло. — Всё нормально?  
  
— Да, Хаз, всё окей. Слушай, может, мне стоит сходить проверить что там?  
  
Сказав, Луи задумался. Он ничего не увидит ведь. Конечно, он сможет поразмахивать битой, выкрикивая какие-то слова (как было, и, наверняка, это воспоминание останется в их с Гарри памяти навсегда), снести половину старинных ваз и статуэток, которыми Гарри на манер музея обставлял всё свободное пространство.  
  
— Нет, всё хорошо, я уже рядом. Я уже взял какао.  
  
— В твоём голосе ликования, как будто ты поступок вселенского масштаба совершил, — закатил глаза Луи. — У нас нет света, Хаз, всё равно чайник не включится.  
  
Пришла очередь Гарри закатывать глаза, что было ясно по такому родному и знакомому смешку.  
  
— А плита тебе на что?  
  
— Ну… Она есть. Это разве не вся польза? Она заработает?  
  
Гарри засмеялся, прерываемый звуком сирены полиции.  
  
— Ясно, Лу. Я почти подхожу.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя, насколько легче ему стало со звонком Гарри. — От чего оторвал хоть?  
  
— Праздновали возвращение. Я только сумки Джемме успел закинуть, принять душ — и меня тут же утащили в ближайший клуб. Я попал в Ад, короче говоря. Погоди, откуда ты знаешь, что я вернулся? Джемма звонила? Кто-то из ребят? Я так хотел завалиться к тебе неожиданно, чтобы ты порадовался, знаешь, а так не интересно, — и Луи замер, вспоминая.  
  
— Никто не говорил. Я услышал шум в квартире и подумал, что ты вернулся.  
  
— Нда, с этим мы разберемся, — голос Гарри тяжелый, с одышкой, словно он бежал. — А теперь открой мне дверь, я забыл, что звонок не работает.  
  
Отбросив телефон, Луи резко поднялся, торопливо, но всё же осторожно проходя в прихожую. Один поворот ключом, снять цепь — и вот он уже в крепких и таких родных и знакомых объятиях, а Гарри, кажется, даже не собирался его отпускать. Отбросив пакет в сторону, он положил одну ладонь между его лопаток, второй сжал бок, прижимая к себе ближе насколько только возможно.  
  
— Боже, Лу, я так сильно скучал, — если бы люди могли мурлыкать, видимо, это было бы похоже на голос Гарри. — Ты не представляешь, насколько унылым может быть мир, где ты не заваливаешься посреди ночи, включая везде свет, заявляя, что тебе скучно, — засмеявшись, он провёл носом по его щеке. — Я так скучал, малыш.  
  
— Может уже отпустишь? — усмехнулся Луи, обнимая его только крепче. И, нет, сейчас не самое подходящее время спрашивать о Зейне. — Как насчёт приготовить мне какао на своей этой плите?  
  
Гарри отстранился, подхватил пакет и взял его за руку, подсвечивая себе телефоном дорогу на кухню. Его ладонь такая крепкая, горячая, и это словно то, чего так не хватало Луи всё это время.  
  
— Как ты вообще питался, пока меня не было? Если ты похудел, Луи, клянусь, я перееду к тебе, пока Зейн не вернется. Так нельзя.  
  
Гарри усадил Луи на стул и протопал куда-то в сторону плиты. В дело пошли чайники, шуршащие пакетики, вода из-под крана, пока Луи вспоминал о прекрасном мире, в котором они все втроём жили вместе. Три друга, общие интересы, жажда приключений. Это всегда было прекрасно и захватывающе, а потом Луи и Зейн как-то оказались в одной постели, за чем последовали признания. Они начали встречаться и всё было прекрасно, правда, но что Зейн, что Луи чувствовали себя ужасно, потому что пусть Гарри и не был тем, кого интересовали отношения, даже если и на одну ночь, он сам говорил, что он асексуален, это и сыграло роль в их разъезде. Они нашли две соседствующие квартиры, и Гарри был не против, что, наверное, было показателем. Мало что изменилось — они просто спали в разных помещениях, а дни так и проводили, вместе смотря телевизор, играя, дурачась, разрисовывая стены квартир, обедая и даже занимаясь, когда приходилось, когда они ещё были студентами.  
  
Сейчас Гарри и Зейн разъезжали по миру, пропадали на раскопках, чтобы первыми отхватить нужный экспонат для музея, пока Луи изредка мотался по разным местам, в основном не покидая территории Великобритании, посещая деловые поездки, проводя мероприятия вроде аукционов и, иногда, как покупатель приобретая разные ценные вещи. Ему было безумно интересно, он чувствовал себя едва ли не секретным агентом, у него была прекрасная жизнь, которую и предрекали преподаватели лучшему студенту курса. Ему просто повезло выбрать то, что пригодилось и стало целью жизни.  
  
— Мне нравится идея с переездом. Тебя научили там готовить что-нибудь новое?  
  
— Да, много новых блюд. Сомневаюсь, что успею переготовить все до приезда Зейна.  
  
— Ну, значит, мы разрешим тебе остаться ещё на немного, пока ты доготовишь все, — Гарри засмеялся, и, подойдя, вложил плотный конверт Луи в руки. — Это письмо от него, Лу. Какао почти готово.  
  
Обняв Луи сзади, Гарри зарылся носом в его лохматые волосы, вдыхая приятный запах.  
  
— Сукин сын, не мог отдать мне его когда будет свет? — Луи подскочил, и, заехав Гарри головой в челюсть, извинился. — Так тебе и надо.  
  
— Терпение и ожидание, Лу, тебе это поможет, — Гарри засмеялся, притягивая его ближе в объятия. — Чёрт, люблю, когда ты пахнешь сексом.  
  
И Луи замер на месте, чувствуя, как моментально покраснели щеки.  
  
— Гарри, я…  
  
— Всё хорошо, Лу, — он только обнял его крепче. — Мне неприятно всё, что связано с сексом, но, чёрт, ты прекрасно пахнешь. Зейн, наверное, с ума сходит каждый раз.  
  
Щеки Луи покраснели ещё сильнее, и, закрыв лицо руками, он засмеялся.  
  
— Ты отвратителен, — и, вспомнив саму цель появления здесь Гарри, Луи попытался отвлечься. — Кстати, если ты не забыл, то по твоей квартире кто-то ходит.  
  
Гарри оторвался от него с коротким «Точно», и, попросив оставаться на месте, пока разливал какао по чашкам, ушёл в сторону выхода. Вот тогда Луи и начал беспокоиться.  
  
Внезапно свет включился, и он ещё несколько мгновений ничего не видел, только уже из-за слишком яркой вспышки. Гарри вернулся спустя пару минут, в его руках была знакомая Луи бита, а на губах такая привычная усмешка, и, пусть он и смотрел фотографии, что прислал Зейн, он тут же встал, обнимая Гарри, теперь уже не представляя, а правда видя его прекрасное загорелое лицо.  
  
— У меня никого, но несколько вещей упало, может, ты их и слышал? Так странно, всегда всё на своих местах оставалось.   
  
Они перебрались в спальню. Луи удобно устроился в объятиях Гарри, пока уже включенный ноутбук разговаривал разными голосами актеров.  
  
— Когда ты уезжаешь? Я успею написать Зейну ответ? — Луи прижался носом к шее Гарри, ерзая в поисках уюта. С момента их встречи прошло уже несколько часов. Гарри успел пересказать историю почти каждой присланной фотографии и Луи приходилось только держаться, чтобы не загрустить, потому что он очень уж скучал по своему мальчику.  
  
— Нет, Лу, думаю, он приедет раньше, чем я уеду, — улыбнувшись, он погладил спину парня рядом.  
  
Несколько минут, и Луи снова отвлекся от фильма, потому что снова слышать приятный голос было наслаждением.  
  
— Что тебе больше всего понравилось там? Было что-то, что зацепило больше всего?  
  
— Небо, Лу, — спустя несколько мгновений размышлений Гарри ответил так, словно и сам не раз думал об этом. — Там такое очаровательное небо ночью, столько звёзд, Лу, я никогда не видел ничего подобного у нас.   
  
— О, ты нашел отличную тему поговорить со мной, мудак, — закатил глаза парень, вздыхая. — Каково это? Какие звезды не на фотографиях?  
  
Гарри, почему-то, отодвинул его, чтобы порыться в карманах. Кинув через плечо «Сядь», он придвинулся к нему на кровати, подбирая ноги под себя. В его руках оказался обычный лак для ногтей (?), и, да, это было в стиле Гарри.  
  
— Ты ответишь или мы устроим внезапный девичник?  
  
Отдав Луи флакончик, Гарри раскрутил его, и, взяв кисточку, аккуратно мазнул по ногтю большого пальца, раскрашивая его тёмно-синим. Присмотревшись, Луи удивлённо приподнял брови, замечая среди тёмного цвета совсем крошечные, словно пыль, блёстки. Становясь тусклее и тусклее, лак, почему-то, оказался матовым, таким, каким обычно он и бывал, когда Гарри, накрасив ногти, держал руки над кипящей водой.  
  
— Видишь, я взял немного звёздного неба с собой, чтобы не грустить без него. Это звучит как достаточный повод, чтобы начать лечиться, Лу? — Луи только нахмурился, и, склонившись, прислонился к его плечу. — Не в смысле мне лечиться, в смысле тебе. Не пора бы тебе избавиться от своей болезни и видеть вне зависимости от освещения? Мы могли бы взять тебя с собой однажды, на раскопки. Чтобы, знаешь, лежать на твёрдой земле на тонком одеяле, смотреть на небо и просто понимать, насколько всё вокруг нас незначительное. Зейн, правда, давно сопел бы, как он обычно это делает, а мы с тобой рассматривали бы звёзды и о чём-нибудь болтали. Знаешь, мне нравится звёздное небо тем, что где бы мы ни были, что бы ни пережили за день — оно всегда встречало нас обычным, таким знакомым, знаешь, это отличное чувство.  
  
— Я хочу посмотреть на звёзды с тобой, — грустно проговорил Луи, но, тем не менее, улыбнулся. Гарри был таким. Как бы иногда тяжело им с Зейном не приходилось — странные ссоры на пустом месте никто не отменял, — Гарри всегда был тем, рядом с которым можно было свернуться в клубочек, пожаловаться на судьбу. Он тот, кто напоит чаем, успокоит и отправит мириться. Он был его стабильностью, залогом успеха, и, может, ему и не стоит лечиться: — Знаешь, наверное, моё звёздное небо и так всегда со мной.


End file.
